Lucas Grabeel
Lucas Stephen Grabeel (born November 23, 1984) is an American actor, singer, dancer, songwriter, director and producer. He is perhaps best known for his role as Ryan Evans in Disney Channel Original Movie's 2006 High School Musical and its sequels, High School Musical 2 (2007) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008), and as Ethan Dalloway in the third and fourth installments of the Halloweentown series, Halloweentown High (2004), and Return to Halloweentown (2006). Early life and work Grabeel was born in Springfield, Missouri on November 23, 1984, the son of Jean (née Harman) and Stephen Grabeel.Ozarks son continues Hollywood climb, News-Leader.com, September 13, 2005; Retrieved April 6, 2009 He attended Logan-Rogersville elementary, middle and high school before transferring to and graduating from Kickapoo High School in Springfield in 2003. He also played drums for a local church and initiated a mens a cappella singing group at Kickapoo High school. He can also play the guitar and accordion; and can dance in the styles of jazz, ballet, hip-hop and tap.Lucas Grabeel - Biography, IMDB.com, Retrieved April 6, 2009. While in Rogersville, Missouri, he regularly attended Harmony Baptist Church, where he was a part of the children’s and youth groups.During the summer of 2002, He attended the Missouri Fine Arts Academy at Missouri State University. In a letter written to protest eliminating MFAA, Grabeel stated, "I wouldn't be where I am at if it weren't for my time at MFAA." His time there, as he refers to it, is what led him to move to LA and pursue an acting career.Lucas Grabeel, AtJesusSide.com, Retrieved April 6, 2009. During the summer of 2002, He attended the Missouri Fine Arts Academy at Missouri State University. In a letter written to protest eliminating MFAA, Grabeel stated, "I wouldn't be where I am at if it weren't for my time at MFAA." Following graduation, he moved to Los Angeles to become an actor. Two months after moving from home to L.A., Grabeel landed his first TV role in a commercial for toothpaste, and then eventually went to star in other commercials for Lego and Hot Wheels, and soon after, he landed his first film role in the third installment of the Halloweentown series; the Disney Channel Original Movie: Halloweentown High as the character Ethan Dalloway (he reprised his role in the fourth installment, Return to Halloweentown). 2006–2008: High School Musical His biggest, and his best known, role was playing the part of Ryan Evans, the fraternal twin brother of Sharpay Evans (played by Ashley Tisdale), in the Emmy Award-winning made-for-television Disney movie High School Musical. He reprises his role in the sequels High School Musical 2 and the motion picture High School Musical 3: Senior Year. In 2007, he joined co-stars Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman on the 51 date High School Musical: The Concert. In early 2009, Billboard believed that Grabeel and Tisdale’s track I Want It All should be nominated for an Oscar in the Best Original Song category however, the song did not make the final shortlist.And The Best Song Oscar Nominees Should Be...., Billboard.com, January 21, 2009; Retrieved April 7, 2009 During his time in High School Musical, Grabeel (along with his co-stars) had a total of six tracks chart in the Billboard Hot 100.Fergie Scores Third Solo No. 1 On Hot 100, Billboard.com, August 30, 2007; Retrieved April 7, 2009We're All In This Together - The Billboard Hot 100, Billboard.com, February 11, 2006; Retrieved April 7, 2009I Don't Dance - The Billboard Hot 100, Billboard.com, August 8, 2007; Retrieved April 7, 2009What Time Is It - The Billboard Hot 100, Billboard.com, November 8, 2007; Retrieved April 7, 2009 Furthermore, he and Tisdale are the first artists to debut in the Billboard Hot 100 with two simultaneous new entries in one week.Chart Beat - High School Musical Charting, Billboard.com, February 2, 2006; Retrieved April 7, 2009 Musical projects Apart from his involvement in the High School Musical soundtracks, Grabeel also recorded a track called You Know I Will for the Fox and the Hound 2 soundtrack. He also recorded his own version of the Michael Bolton track Go the Distance, from Disney's Hercules, for DisneyMania 5. In 2007 Grabeel co-wrote and recorded a song called You Got It.Lucas Stephen Grabeel (writer) - You Got It, ASCAP.com, Retrieved April 6, 2009. The song was released on iTunes on August 19, 2007Lucas Grabeel - You Got It - Single, iTunes, Retrieved April 6, 2009. and a music video was released on his official website. Grabeel also recorded the song Trash Talkin' (another original song) which was released November 15, 2008 on YouTube.Lucas Grabeel - Trash Talkin' (Fan Upload), YouTube.com, Retrieved April 6, 2009. Grabeel also sings in the iTunes show I Kissed A Vampire in which he stars. Other appearances Grabeel has made Television guest appearances on TV series such as Boston Legal, 'Til Death, Veronica Mars and Smallville, where he portrayed a young Lex Luthor. In 2006, he was offered a guest role on an episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody but when the script called for him to kiss co-star Ashley Tisdale, the role went to '' High School Musical'' co-star, Zac Efron, due to Grabeel and Tisdale’s brother-sister dynamic established in High School Musical. In 2007, he filmed the movie, The Adventures of Food Boy with Brittany Curran, as the lead Ezra. Other film projects Grabeel was involved with includes the animated film, At Jesus' Side, where he voiced a dog called Jericho.AtJesusSide Cast, AtJesusSide.com, Retrieved April 7, 2009. He also filmed the independent film, Alice Upside Down,Alice Upside Down, Alice Upside Down the Movie (Official Website), Retrieved April 6, 2009. as the character of Lester McKinley, based on the "Alice book series" by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor. In 2008, he also appeared in the movie Milk, a biopic about the slain gay rights activist Harvey Milk. Grabeel played a friend and supporter of Milk, photographer Danny Nicoletta. He also appeared in the 2008 Walt Disney Pictures film College Road Trip as Scooter, which features other Disney stars Raven-Symoné, Brenda Song and Margo Harshman. He also stars in the independent movie Lock and Roll Forever alongside Ore Ska Band.Sony does Japanese 'Musical', Variety, October 30, 2007; Retrieved April 6, 2009. He also participated in the first ever Disney Channel Games and co-captained the green team along with Ashley Tisdale, Mitchel Musso, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment and Kyle Massey. In June 2007, he returned to repeat his captaincy of the green team with Dylan Sprouse, Miley Cyrus, Monique Coleman and Brandon Baker. In early 2009, he appeared at the Southland Theatre Artists Goodwill Event (S.T.A.G.E.), an AIDS charity event, in Beverly Hills performing George and Ira Gershwin’s I Can't Be Bothered Now.The Brothers Gershwin: George & Ira -The 25th Annual Southland Theatre Artists Goodwill Event (S.T.A.G.E.) , Stage LA, Retrieved April 6, 2009.Recording of 'I Can't Be Bothered Now', YouTube.com, ; Retrieved April 6, 2009. Grabeel also guest starred in an episode of The Cleveland Show. Other projects: 14341 Productions In 2007 Grabeel founded a production company called 14341 Productions. His role within involves overseeing many projects from writing, directing and executive producing. They have produced projects such as the short films The Real Son, Smoke Break; the music videos, Get Your Ass On and You Got It. They also produced a TV pilot called Regarding Beauregard which was Grabeel's directorial debut. They are currently working on a short film, The Adventures Of Chuckle Boy, and have just released a short film, The Dragon.14341, 14341.com, Retrieved April 6, 2009. They debuted their work at the 2009 Sundance Film Festival.Lucas Grabeel & 14341 Productions Interview, Popstar.com, February 9, 2009; Retrieved April 7, 2009. Current projects Early in 2009, Grabeel was voted Most Likely to Do Big Things in 2009 by MTV and had an exclusive interview with them. He mentions the release of another music video for his track Get Your Ass On.Our Male Pop Rookies Plan Music-Industry And Hollywood Takeover In 2009, MTV.com, January 13, 2009; Retrieved April 6, 2009. He also mentioned his latest movie project, The Legend of the Dancing Ninja, where he is to play the lead Tokyo Jones alongside David Hasselhoff.The Legend of the Dancing Ninja, IMDB.com, Retrieved April 7, 2009. He is also soon to begin his role on stage as Matt in the Harvey Schmidt and Tom Jones musical, The Fantasticks with Eric McCormack and Harry Groener.The Fantasticks, Reprise.org, Retrieved April 6, 2009. Filmography ]] Discography in the High School Musical: The Concert]] High School Musical Soundtracks Other songs in the High School Musical: The Concert]] Awards *Grabeel's short film The Real Son won the Gold Medal for Excellence in 2007.The Real Son - Awards, IMDB.com, Retrieved April 7, 2009. References External links *Official Lucas Grabeel Website *